


Eat in Moderation

by Bravo Tango (Diamond_Wolves)



Series: Nico-nico Arrow Straight to your Heart (Nico-NASTYH) [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Wolves/pseuds/Bravo%20Tango
Summary: Umi tries new food... It does not go very well. (Cross-posted from fanfiction.net).





	Eat in Moderation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey what's up. This is just something that I wanted to let put so don't expect much. This can be considered in the same universe as Nico-nico Arrow Straight to your Heart so enjoy the suffering. 
> 
> "Talk" — Speech
> 
> 'Blah' — Thoughts
> 
> [Blah] —Text
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project.

_Ring Ring_ "Hello?"

"Hey Nico."

"Oh hey, Umi. What's up?"

"My parents will be out of the house for most of the day so do you want to come over at around 2?"

"Hmm, sure; my mom gets home early so I can get there."

"Alright, I'll leave the door unlocked so you can get in."

"See you there."

With a click, Umi put down her phone and walked to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and looked inside. _'Hmm, what to eat... Huh, we're out of milk.' _In its place, was a group of kale leaves wrapped together in a bundle. She picked it up and looked it over. She remembered that Nico said that kale contains a lot of calcium, making it a great alternative to milk. _'Might as well try it out.' _

She took it out, cut it into pieces, and cleaned the kale. She put them all in a plate and microwaved them for five minutes. After that, she took out leftover pasta and cooked that as well. With her breakfast prepared, she dug in.

With everything cleaned and dried, Umi went back to her room. _'Might as well finish the homework.' _She took out her textbooks and began writing. After two hours, she started to feel light-headed. _'Time to take a break.' _She got up and crawled to her bed. But her mind is getting foggy, making it hard to focus. She starts breathe quicker than before. Her limbs feel numb and start shaking. _'What the hell is going on?'_

Umi didn't know how long time has passed, but she hears the door opening. "Hello? Umi where are you?" Footsteps are getting closer to her room, and then the door opens. "Umi where ar— Holy crap!" Nico rushes to her side. "Are you alright?"

Umi closed her eyes and slowly shook her head.

"What happened?"

"K-Kale."

Nico furrowed her eyebrows, "Kale?" She widened her eyes and rushed outside. She came back a few moments later, eyes narrowed. "Did you eat all of it?" Umi nodded.

Nico sighed deeply, "Alright, just lay down and I'll be back with something." After several minutes, Umi hears clatter from the kitchen and the blender going off. Nico came back with a glass of something. She walked to Umi's side and held her up. "It's banana smoothie and make sure to take little sips."

It took a lot of Umi to follow Nico's instructions. It took some time, but Umi was able to finish the glass.

Nico hugged her and rubbed circles on her back. "There, there, it'll get out of your system in time." Nico slowly brought Umi down to the bed. With her head on Nico's chest, Umi can hear the heartbeat. The rhythm soothed Umi and made her trembling subside. Overtime, Umi closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had somebody to cuddle with. ;_; 
> 
> This is what happened to me when I ate too much kale; my body suffered from having too much Thallium in the system. What made it worse was that it was my first time eating Kale and my body didn't know what to do. And so, I had to lay in bed, shaking and wishing for this feeling to go away. One way to counter Thallium is potassium, hence why bananas are involved. 
> 
> So yeah, be careful what you eat and eat healthy foods in moderation.
> 
> Tune in for my next story on Maki's birthday.
> 
> Constructive Criticism are cherished 
> 
> Thank you for reading this
> 
> Bravo Tango out.


End file.
